


meme phannie fic

by memephanniesfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Memes, OH GOD WHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memephanniesfic/pseuds/memephanniesfic
Summary: we worked really hard on this! i hope you enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

One day there was a pink dildo. Damn me t  
Dan had an appreciation for this dildo and every day he used it.  
dan likeds diccs  
Dan and phil made a private porn video on youtube  
But just like the vday video  
It got #exposed  
One day, Dan walked out of his room and into Phil’s room. he was holding a dildo. a red one. for the colour of blood. hehehehhe  
“Hey Phil”  
“What Bitch”  
“I have a fear of green jiggly jelly. I was traumatised by my grandmother when i was seven, she showed my jelly and i was damaged.!.” said Phil.  
“Im gonna shove a laptop up my ass”  
Phil replied, “cool me too”  
‘let’s do it together, at the same time’  
OkY…” said the blue eyes man.  
.dan shoved his laptop up his asshole, tearing his entire anus in half. so did phil.  
“Taht was Phun Phil”  
“Yes Dan”  
“I love you bby :(“ said the Brown Haired Asshole  
‘shld we do hospital now’  
‘Ya lol’

“Dan do u like coxk” said the older Man.  
Death is exciting  
I HATE MYSEL COCK OCKO COK A DICK DOWN DAN’S THROAT  
“Yes i like chickens Hahahah” said the younger man.  
“Hahah i like didlos. said Phil.  
lPatops.  
sponsered by Appel.  
“Suck my red dildo.” said the younger man as he showed it to phil. phil sucked on it hard and felt his cock going rock hard as dan pulled down phil a pants and starts sucked it.  
“i want pop tarts.” said dan. “Does your cum taste like pop tarts.” (A/N: i hope so) he said.  
Dan fucked a poptart. He cut a hole in the poptart and shoved his rock hard pee pee in it. “I love god.” said the boys. “im gonna VORE JESUS”  
“jesus is daddy” phil agreed  
“God is my life. i love religion.” said the man with blue orbs.  
I'm gonna vore yaoi Jesus he is our savior and our daddy said that dannyfire guy  
Danny fire suck my ass said the older man from rawtebstall.  
The older man (((-; put his dick in the younger man ((((((-; he was not 85 and the younger man was 19\ i love coke he said. oops i meant cock.  
up next on the Sin Menu, dan shoved a WHOLE FUCKIGN QHITE BARD up his GOD DAMN FUCKNNINH ASS even the eraser. EVEN TJIUSGH HE HAS NO ASS WHATSOEVER  
“Phil bring me a cactus.” said the brown haired man. “And the lube.”

then phil took one of his many cacti and stuck the whole fucking thing up dans nonextistant ass penis dick dildo chafing whore.  
dan is my ass face said phil. i love add face a. 

“Let me fist u.” said dan. “fist fist fist woot” keep fisting me daddy said the brown eyes dannyfire furry dude, PUT UR FURRY PAWS INSIDE ME PLS”  
“Oki papi fist my WHOLE BUTTHOLE” Stunning and Beautiful Only Person That Matters Amazing Phil.  
~~~~~~~  
  
I blinked rapidly, my vision getting clearer as i start seeing blue and green squares. I jolted, putting my hand on my head when i felt a strong pain wrapping around my forehead. I try to remember what just happened last night. “A set of pale hands on my waist, my hands running through jet black hair, pink lips against mine” i look around the room, my vision still blurry. Figurines and stuffed animals were placed around the room. I see cactuses adorning the colorful room. Flashbacks of the night came to my head. “‘What’s your name” the blue eyed man said, taking a drink of his cocktail. “Vasey” “like the cactus” he giggled” Who is that man? Questions bombarding my head only making the pain pain worse. “Thanks” i said, the man gave me a drink. “Your brown curly hair and brown eyes remind me of someone” he smirked I wrapped the duvet closer to my naked body, as the flashback kept coming. “Vasey the cactus” he smirked. “Don’t call me that” I giggled. “Why not, that’s your nickname” Confusion filled my body as i stay not knowing the face of the man i obviously had sex with. Did i consent to this? The man didn’t seem to be a threat, he has a toy lion on his bedside table. “Let’s go to my flat” he slurred. “Okay” i giggled He crashed his lips on mine sucking on my bottom lip. We didn’t stop until we got to his flat. He pushed me down on his bed, stripping me while i do the same to him. I really need to get out of here. I looked around for my clothes, my black dress was no where in sight. “Shit” i said. The door opened, I quickly wrapped my body closer to the duvet. A tall figure came inside, the man from last night. I remember his jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was mesmerizing, I started to think that what we did was worth it. “Good morning. His deep voice echoed around the room. I stay in silence, still scared and confused. “Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything. We took our clothes off and you ripped your dress, by the way i threw it out. And I decided to let you sleep here for the night, I wouldn’t leave you alone in London at 3am” He smiled. “Thanks” I smiled back, relieved nothing happened that i will regret. The pain grew stronger, I groaned and closed my eyes. “Hi i’m Phil” I remembered his name thankfully, the pain in my head hurt immensely. “I got you some pills” Phil said, handing me two pills and a glass of water. He lead me out to his living room. I looked around his living room, there’s more cactuses than his room. “You have a lot of cactuses” I stated. “Yeah, i really like them. How beautiful yet dangerous they are” He said. “Vasey the cactus” He smirked. “Oh my gosh, really” I laughed. “What a beautiful cactus you are” He chuckled, placing a hand on my cheek. “A very beautiful cactus” Phil whispers in my ear and kissed my lips then slid his tongue in. My head began to hurt out of nowhere and everything began to turn black. I woke up with my back on the tile floor, I couldn’t move. I saw cactuses around me, covering every inch of the floor. I panicked when I see Phil taking out a thorn from the cactus and examining it. “Ph...Phi...Phil” I managed to speak. “You’re gonna be a very beautiful cactus” He smirked, My brows furrowed in confusion and fear surrounding my body. A sharp pain made me scream, I see that Phil put a thorn in my left leg, I couldn’t move, but I can feel every thorn being pierced slowly in my flesh. I screamed, but he kept putting thorns all over my body. Hours later my body was covered in thorns and blood. My eyes began to close and i began to lose consciousness. I hear humming and slowly open my eyes, I was no longer laying down. “What a beautiful cactus you are” Phil’s voice echoed around the room. Phil was trying to move me to a room. Phil opened a door, “i got you something dan,” Phil said. Turning the light on. Phil kissed the man on the bed, the man not taking his eyes off of me. “The best one we have had so far” He said. I was not the only one, the room was full of bodies covered in thorns. They both said, “what a beautiful cactus” then i felt the room go dark. -purelydamaged on wattpad  
~~~~~~~  
I blinkedfist me hard daddy.”  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  



	2. Chapter 2

sing song lidoskask  
“DAN FIST ME DADDY I LOVE U DADDY UR MY EVERYTHING DADDY”   
ZUCKERBERG ME.   
“IK BEN EEN DADDY” said dan in dutch. “IK BEN EEN SINAASAPPEL.” that means i'm an orange.   
“bend me over the tv daddy”  
‘ok bby” said The Tall Man With Stunning Raven Hair and Pale Ivory Skin and Eyes Like 42839 Oceans as he Caressed Dan Is Not On Fires Entire ducking duck  
they did sum fucc on the tv and it was fun. They got poptart cum All Over the Television.  
“jij ben stom” said phil. that means you're stupid in dutch btw  
GODVERDOMME said phil as dan fisted him hard.   
“IK BEN EEN JESUS.” said dan. “IK BEN JESUS!!!!”  
“fuck me daddy.” said phil.   
“FLOSS ME DADDY, FLOSS ME REAL GOOD MMMMMMMMMMMMMM, MAKE ME NUT GOOD” dan yelled. “PUT UR FLOSS IN BETWEEN MY ASS CHEEKS”  
“what is dans kink i am v deaf someone helpn”  
“IK BEN STOM!!!!!!” said the 30 year old furry. with a daddy kink mmm touch me daddy he said.   
ik   
ben  
stom   
Said the younger man.   
cum on me. said phil. “bust a fattie nuttie on my nip nops”  
your cum is lekker said phil. lekker means delicious.   
I love daddies said phil . That's why i killed mine to sick his soul and use it to duck impressionable men. hehshahaoOo said dan. i love dicks. dragon dildos are v lit fam.   
dickfingers  
“finger my wet asshole it's covered in your cum daddy.” said dan. “zuckerberg me daddy.”7  
ZUCKERBERG ME DADDY. GIV E M E T H E Z U C C

Dan opened his secret spotify account. “I am going to Play some Sex Music”  
The dulcet tones of Cupcakke exploded from the stereo.  
“LICK LICK LICK LICC I WANNA EAT YO DICK”  
danielflame Winked Seductively.  
Amazing Phil gasped and moaned. “Yiff With Me BAby”  
Suddenly the dentist part started playing.   
“MOUTH WIDE OPEN MOUTH WIDE OPEN MOUTH WIDE OPEN LIKE I WAS AT THE DENTIST”  
“AA FucK THAts MY KINK~” said Daniel Flame Man Wow My House Is Burning Down  
He came poptart cum everywhere because Daniel Flame Boy had the Biggest Dentist Kink Ever.  
“What the Fuck” Said the Blue ORbed Glasses Wearer Slash Professional Daddy.  
“i/M Sorry Phil BBy i Just Love Dentists :(“

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

DANNYFURRY Responded: “i love u daddy pls destroy my asshole with ur furry paws Owo whats this yiff x3x dan said as phil grabbed his furry duck”  
GIV E ME. MOLK. I LOVE MILN IM GONA. ADRINL OT BEOCJWNSJD W a lot to say that they didn't know they would like the way you are doing the maths homework is the wrong thing that means you're being one ☝️ for your mother because your child your child and she is a child   
ik ben horny said phil. 

nee, ik ben not a ejejdjejej  
ぼくわばかですsaid dan.   
ダニエル がすきじゃないです said phil.  
fukku yuu said dan.   
フックユー  
ぼくわチイズです  
日本語でなんでスァ？  
dildo desu~. 

“--- .-. -.. . .-. .-- .- -.-- .. -. .-- .- -.-- .. ... - .... .- -.-- --- ..- .-. - -.-. .- -.-- .-.-.-  
\--- ..- .-. . -.-- .- -.-- .- .-.. .-.. .-- .- -.-- .. -. -.- .. -. --. - .... .- -.-- .. - .-- .- -.-- .-.-.-

 

\--- .-. -.. . .-. .-- .- -.-- .-.-.- --- .-. -.. . .-. .-- .- -.-- --..-- .. .-- .- -.-- .- -.-- ... .- -.-- .-.-.-

 

.- -.-- ... .- -.-- .. - .-- .- -.-- .-.-.-  
\-- .-. .- -.-- .-.-.- .. --- - - .- .-.. .- -.-- --..-- . .- ... . .--. .-.. .- -.-- .. - ... .- -.-- --- .-- -. -.. .- -.-- .-.-.-

 

.. .-- .- -.-- .. -. -.- - .... .- -.-- .. - .-- .- -.-- .- ... .-- .- -.-- .- .-- ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. -.-- .-- .- -.-- .. -.-. . -. .- -.--  
\--- ..-. .-- .- -.-- .- - - .... .- -.-- . .- .-. -... .- -.-- --- - .- -.-- .. - -.-. .... .--. .- -.-- .. -. .-- .- -.-- .. -.- . .-.. .- -.-- .- - - .... .- -.-- .-.-.-” said Dan.

“-..-... “ said Phil.

With Love From Your Authors:  
danandphilyiffs (NOT alex) (don’t expose my main blog)  
puritylester (elina) elina loves typing in dutch because she is awesome.   
angelphannie (kai who's branding has been destroyed)  
danopoly (megan) who is my wife i luv megN   
sharkdan (jupi) Jupi is the only person i’ll ever love —not alex   
lester-nerd (hannah)

sponsered by ribena and Thick Dick and Appel  
“ik ben een kaas” said dan.   
“チイズがきらいです^_^》

yaoi jesus is ashamed of y’all nha he's not i m bffs with him??? Stopspddading life's.   
crash your lips on my duck said dan. “i love you.”  
dan bowel died on the tenth of junetober 1996.   
“i love you too.”  
dan said. 

 

yaoi jesus sucking loves this literature masterpiece .


End file.
